vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
McCree
|-|Current McCree= |-|Blackwatch McCree= Summary Armed with his Peacekeeper revolver, the outlaw Jesse McCree doles out justice on his own terms. McCree had already made a name for himself as a member of the notorious Deadlock Gang, which trafficked in illicit weapons and military hardware throughout the American Southwest, when he and his associates were busted in an Overwatch sting operation. With his expert marksmanship and resourcefulness, he was given the choice between rotting in a maximum-security lockup and joining Blackwatch, Overwatch's covert ops division. He chose the latter. Although he was initially cynical, he came to believe that he could make amends for his past sins by righting the injustices of the world. McCree appreciated the flexibility afforded to the clandestine Blackwatch, unhindered by bureaucracy and red tape. But as Overwatch's influence waned, rogue elements within Blackwatch sought to bring down the organization and turn it to their own ends. Wanting no part of the infighting, McCree set off alone and went underground. He resurfaced several years later as a gunslinger for hire. But while McCree's talents are sought after by parties great and small, he fights only for causes he believes are just. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Jesse McCree Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: Former Member of the Deadlock Gang, Former Blackwatch Operative, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Master Gunslinger), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun foes Via Flashbangs), Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to Genji, Reaper, and Moira. His bullets can penetrate the armor of individuals as tough as Reinhardt and Winston) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Was a highly-trained member of Overwatch and can draw a bead on its fastest members) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building level Durability: Large Building level (Can withstand brief amounts of fire from other heroes, including the likes of Reaper and Widowmaker, who nearly incapacitated Winston, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High (Can endure entire firefights without getting winded and casually hangs out on top of a train moving at 640 km/h with the wind whipping in his face) Range: Several meters with Flashbangs, Hundreds of meters with the Peacemaker Standard Equipment: Peacemaker, Flashbangs Intelligence: As a former member of Overwatch's Black Ops Division, McCree is an expert in the arts of assassination, infiltration, and interrogation. His incredible skill with a six-shooter attracted Overwatch's attention long before he joined up with the organization. He is able to accurately take down targets in the midst of holding hostages while crashing through a window of a train moving at 640km/h and even in near total darkness and is able to fire six killing shots at six different targets within his line of sight in less than a second. He is also pragmatic, stunning foes with flashbang grenades before putting a bullet between their eyes if he feels outmatched. However, due to his desire to atone for his past actions, he prefers to avoid getting innocents caught in the crossfire and will go the extra mile to protect them. During his time in Overwatch he received personal training from both Reaper and Ana, with Reaper claiming that McCree knows almost everything that he does in the way of combat. Weaknesses: McCree prefers to avoid having innocents caught in the crossfire, Deadshot leaves him vulnerable as he lines up the perfect shot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Peacemaker:' McCree's weapon of choice, a powerful six-shooter built by a legendary gunsmith which fires custom high-caliber technologically enhanced ammunition with extreme precision. **'Fan the Hammer:' McCree can fan the Peacekeeper’s hammer to swiftly unload the entire cylinder. However it causes severe spread due to the recoil generated by firing the gun so many times in rapid succession, and is thus usually saved for close range encounters. *'Combat Roll:' McCree dives in the direction he’s moving, effortlessly reloading his Peacekeeper in the process. *'Flashbang:' McCree heaves a blinding grenade that explodes shortly after it leaves his hand. The blast staggers enemies in a small radius. *'Deadeye:'McCree slows down and takes his time to line up the perfect shot before drawing to unleash a flurry of bullets every enemy in his line of sight. The weaker his targets are, the faster he’ll line up a killshot. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Good Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cowboys Category:Antiheroes Category:Stealth Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8